warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Rise of Evil Special: The Parting of the Clans
This is a prequel to the Rise of Evil series. It is about how young Oatkit became Oatstar, leader of WonderClan, and how the three Clans thta lived in harmony, WonderClan, GorgonClan and VanishClan, were scattered. It also contains information about the young Fangstar and Bloodstar, because everyone has been asking about them. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 03:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I like it. =] -Leafwhisker 03:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaawwww, thanks Leafy!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 03:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. =D -Leafwhisker 03:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Epic Kit= Evil Leader. Examples: Tigerkit, Fangkit. :). But didn't they not know of other Clans in RoE 1????--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 23:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Nah, they knew about the other Clans, or Oatstar did at least, and some of the other old ones, but they didn't know where they were since the Clans split up in this one. I'm still trying to work out how... I only wrote this because there were so many demands for stories about Fangstar and Bloodstar when they were young... I never actually had much of an idea. Oops. Never mind! I'll probably have an idea eventually. :D [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 23:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh look, it's the future leader of WonderClan as a helpless kit! I LIKE writing in the past XD[[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 07:50, November 9, 2010 (UTC) OMGZ I LOVES IT!!!! Great job Monkey Sister!!! *Hugs* I feel so sad for Nettley D: *Waves frying pan in da air* I'll get you, Bloodstar... just wait and see... [[User:Birchy|'''Bi]][[User talk:Birchy|'rc']][[Wishing On StarClan|'hy']] 12:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yay!! Thanks, Birchy!! And I know, Bloodstar is evil. The end was actually not how I meant it to go, but I was running out of chapters, and starting to get bored of the story, so I ended it fast. :D You could probably tell. Anyway, originally, Tumblekit was going to be bitten by a snake and die when he was three moons old, and Thunderkit/paw was going to be killed by Bloodstar when he was an apprentice. I have to say, I think my favourite characters to write in this one were Lightpaw, Scarpaw, Thistlepaw and Starkit. I love them all when they're older as well. My other favourite characters were Nettlefang as an apprentice, and, of course... *drum roll* Fangkit, Leafkit, Brookkit and Hollykit!!! Ta da!!! [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Teyla Emmagan']] 05:32, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Zaffles is my favorite penguin I've had the privilege to ever meet :D Yay! Dedication! OMG awesome! *strangle hugs Zaf* [[User:Leopardkit|'Particulary Good Finder''' ]][[User Talk:Leopardkit|'Hufflepuff!!!']] 05:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Awww, how triumphantess!!!! Yayzez!!! *strangles Leppy right back* ;-) Now you gotta comment on how awesome the stoy is. Yuh huh. *nods* And go read all the others that you haven't read. Yuh huh. *nods* [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Teyla Emmagan']] 06:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It's great! Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 20:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Teyla Emmagan''']] 20:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC)